


Mentality of a Five Year-Old

by SauceeSnacc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, RK900 is called Nines, Sub Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SauceeSnacc/pseuds/SauceeSnacc
Summary: In which Gavin ends up age regressing in the middle of work.





	Mentality of a Five Year-Old

It always happened when he least expected it.

Gavin had been at his desk for the past three hours completing a stack of paperwork Fowler had assigned him, and it became increasingly difficult to focus now. It was almost impossible for the detective to sit still; he was always attempting to crack his knuckles or even bounce his leg just so he could keep moving.

His RK900 android partner had noticed his antsy behavior, but only assumed it was from his caffeine intake. It wasn’t uncommon for the detective to get like this sometimes, but Nines knew better than to bring it up with him; he tended to make a snarky comment and tell the android to “fuck off.”

But something was different, and that something made itself apparent when Gavin asked Nines to bring him another coffee.

“Hey, Nines? Can you… um… bring me another coffee? Please?”

900’s LED spun a steady yellow as he analyzed Gavin’s request. Three things were wrong:

Gavin never asked nicely,  
he stumbled over his words,  
and he spoke softly, like he was afraid to ask.

Nines looked at Gavin with a quizzical look. “I’m sorry, did I hear you correctly, Detective Reed?”

Gavin whined, actually whined, though it was quiet, and asked the android again. “Please get me coffee, Nines? I need more.”

So his audio processors were working correctly. Gavin had asked politely for coffee, and didn’t threaten to rip out his thirium pump after asking him to repeat himself.

The RK900 gave him a curt nod as he stood up from his desk. “Of course, Detective.”

Gavin smiled. “Thank you!”

Nines gave him a small smile in return and made his way to the break room.

Something was definitely off.

~~~

Things seemed to get worse when Gavin, Nines, and even Hank and Connor were assigned to investigate a crime scene.

Thankfully, Gavin managed to explain what had happened to Connor’s successor on the way there. Apparently, he was “little,” meaning he had age regressed to about five years old.

Nines didn’t mind it too much, though it kept his LED spinning yellow for a good few minutes as he thought of the possible outcomes from having a grown man with the mental capacity of a five year old at a crime scene, especially since this was a new development to him.

Once again, the detective was finding it difficult to stay still in the car, twiddling his fingers in his lap and watching out the window.

900 had to admit he favored five year old Gavin more than adult Gavin. He was much quieter like this, which also means he wasn’t making threats towards the android or making sarcastic and rude comments whenever convenient.

It only took about 15 minutes for them to arrive at the crime scene: a broken down, one story house.

The two partners exited the car and made their way up the driveway to the front door, which was wide open from the police investigation going on inside.

Gavin followed closely behind Nines, looking around, wide-eyed at all the commotion. “Wha happen?”

Nines LED spun yellow once more as he tried to come up with a response. He hasn’t had any prior experience with young children, but a quick internet search gave him some ideas of how to handle the situation. “Someone was hurt very badly, and we have to figure out how.”

“Oh. Awe dey gonna be okie?”

“Unfortunately, no. But we’ll figure out who did this and punish them for what they did.”

“Okie!” 

This was going to be way more difficult than Nines had originally calculated.

A few moments later, Hank and Connor appeared at the scene, both of them quickly surveying the room. The lieutenant mumbled something to Connor before walking away to hear the debriefing. In that time, Gavin decided he was getting bored and wandered around the old house.

“Nines? Was dis?” He was bent over a blood spatter on the floor with a yellow “2” evidence marker next to it.

The android stood up and made his way over to Gavin to see what he was talking about.

“That’s blood, Detective.”

Gavin looked sad for a moment. “Dats a wot of bwood..”

“It appears so.”

Suddenly, the little detective stood up and clung to his android’s sleeve, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “I dun wanna be heow anymowe… I-I dun wike it…”

Connor noticed the two, and came over as his curiosity got the best of him. “Is everything alright with the detective?”

“I-I wanna go. I dun wike it heow.”

The RK800 android blinked a few times in confusion. Nines quickly made a connection with his predecessor and explained everything to him, Connor giving a small nod of understanding afterwards.

“We can’t leave yet; we still have to understand what happened.” 

Gavin pouted and let go of Nines’ sleeve.

“You can always wait outside for us, Detective. It won’t take more than five minutes to complete the investigation.”

“But I dun wanna be awone…”

Nines’ LED spun yellow. “I can promise nothing will happen to you. You are safe here. Why don’t you wait by the front door?”

Gavin hesitantly nodded and did as his android asked.

Connor took the opportunity to be nosey. “Have you known long about this?”

“No. This morning when he asked me to bring him coffee was the first time I have seen him like this. He explained it to me on the ride here.”

The RK800 gave his successor a small smile. “It is certainly a welcome change. I could get used to it.”

“I wouldn’t. I have a feeling Detective Reed hid it for so long for a reason.”

The investigation went smoothly (which is expected when you have two android detectives working at once), and Gavin soon had his wishes to leave the depressing location.

The detective only remained regressed for a few more hours afterwards, as he felt sleep tugging at him. Nines had brought him another cup of coffee, but Gavin denied it with a wave at the android. Thank rA9 that they didn’t have to pay for it.

The 900 instead left it at Hank’s desk in case the lieutenant would want it instead, and practically dragged Gavin from his desk. “Detective, I think it would be best to clock out and get some sleep.”

Gavin mumbled something incoherent and let the android lead him out of the station.

The rest of the night carried on smoothly, with Nines taking care of his tired, still-partially-regressed boyfriend.

He could actually get used to this, if Gavin would let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed, I ended up running out of ideas and attention span (if I'm honest), but I still tried to make it work :)


End file.
